Arsenal in Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers
Here's the list of arsenal from Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers. Weapons Myth Morpher The Myth Morpher is the Myth Rangers' morphing device. Whenever it's time for the rangers to morph, they instantly pull out their morpher & say "It's Morphin' Time!" However, they might not have a morphing sequence, so when the rangers morph, they might be shown off-screen & the audience would know that their morphing by seeing colors glowing. Afterwhich, the rangers are reverted back on-screen in their suits. NOTE: This is actually an edited design of the Doron Changer from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. The only differences is that it won't depict the colored shapes & that it won't show the design on the place where the Kakurangers' coins are placed in. It will replace Dairanger's Aura Changer, which was used for the morpher of the Magna Defender in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Myth Gems The Myth Gems are magical gems that were lost for millions of years. That is until they were found by Theodore, who sent them to five chosen teenagers. The Myth Gems are located in the Myth Rangers' morphers, & they can also be used for the finishing attack Mythical Gem Finish. Myth Blaster The Myth Blaster is a laser gun that is formed when the two sidearms are combined. It can be used to fire a laser rope so that the rangers can board their Thunderzords. Myth Blade The Myth Blade is a longsword that becomes the barrel of the Myth Blaster. It is also used for summoning the Thunderzords. Each of the main five rangers has one. Myth Dagger The Myth Dagger is a dagger that can used for short attacks, & becomes the grip of the Myth Blaster. Each of the main five rangers has one. Myth Javelin The Myth Javelin is a red staff that each of the five rangers possess. Each ranger possesses an individual blade that can be attached to their Myth Javelins or Dragon Wheels. Reese has a halberd, Seamus has a antler-like dork, Baron has an axe, Kelly has a conical spear, & Lizzie has a multi-blade spear which is round & made of multiple parts. They can also magically transform into their own distinct individual weapons. Dragon Sabers The Dragon Sabers are Reese's main weapon, a pair of long swords, that are formed from his Myth Javelin. Lion Sceptor The Lion Sceptor is Seamus' main weapon, a staff, that's formed from his Myth Javelin. Unicorn Nunchucks The Unicorn Nunchucks are Baron's main weapon, a pair of nunchucks, that are formed from his Myth Javelin. Griffin Whip The Griffin Whip is Kelly's main weapon, a chain-linked whip, that's formed from her Myth Javelin. Fire Spear The Fire Spear is Lizzie's main weapon, a spear, that's formed from her Myth Javelin. Dragon Wheel The Dragon Wheels are circular bladed weapons given to the rangers by Theodore. By using their Myth power, they are able to launch them from their palms. When used altogether, the rangers can perform the finishing attack Mythical Dragon Slice. Each ranger has two of them & on one they can attach their Myth Javelin blade. Vehicles Stallion Cycle The Stallion Cycles are the Myth Rangers's travel vehicles that, which the name suggest, are modeled after a horse. CHEETIGER The CHEETIGER is a 4WD vehicle/bus that the rangers use to get to the Command Center at the speed of lightning, usually if their communicators aren't working. It's name is a portmanteau of chee'''tah & '''tiger, which its design is based on. NOTE: This vehicle is a counterpart of the "Nekomaru" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Zords The rangers will use the Thunderzords from the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (since the Thunderzords were counterparts of the mecha in Dairanger). Unlike their original versions, the Thunderzords will possibly might be 3D animations like in few of the shows in both Disney Channel & Disney XD. (eg. the "Razorhawk" from Pair of Kings) Thunder Megazord The Red Dragon, Lion, Unicorn, Griffin, & Firebird Thunderzords can all combine & form the Thunder Megazord with the Red Dragon Thunderzords as the head & torso, the Lion Thunderzord as the arms, chestplate, & helmet, the Unicorn & Griffin Thunderzords each as a leg, & the Firebird Thunderzord as the belt. The Thunder Megazord has a power sabre, which it stores in a sheath on its belt, & can shoot a powerful blast as a finishing move. Red Dragon Thunderzord The Red Dragon Thunderzord is the Red Myth Ranger's main zord. It can also transform into Red Dragon Warrior Mode. Lion Thunderzord The Lion Thunderzord is the Green Myth Ranger's main zord. Unicorn Thunderzord The Unicorn Thunderzord is the Blue Myth Ranger's main zord. Griffin Thunderzord The Griffin Thunderzord is the Yellow Myth Ranger's main zord. Firebird Thunderzord The Firebird Thunderzord is the Pink Myth Ranger's main zord. Miscellany Wrist Communicator The Wrist Communicator is the famous communication device from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Like its original version, the communicators are used by the rangers for contacting the Command Center & the others when necessary. The communicators are also tapped into the Command Center's teleportation systems, allowing the rangers to teleport at will.